Kato the Pachirisu
'Kato' Kato (pronounced KAA-TOW) is an adventrous and playful pachirisu. He's often playing, and running around. He loves to hug and curl up with his fluffy tail, and will fall asleep with it snug around him as he uses it as a pillow. As young as he is, Kato still loves to go out adventuring, and getting into trouble. Whatever he does, dangerous, scary, or whatever, he does for the sake of fun. Even if he's not really afraid, he'll often act it just to keep the fun going. He also loves to make new friends, and will be friendly and playful to everyone he meets. 'Personality' Kato's the type to always look on the bright side. He pretty much always happy and cheerful, though it is possable to make him angry. Kato loves adventure, and will often try to find it, and even make new friends along the way. He's also one to play jokes and pranks on his friend. These pranks can range from harmless to devastating, depending on his mood. When happy, Kato will be more playfull and cuddly. Making small little games to amuse himself, he will chase his tail or even sing. He likes to find ways to get his friends to join in the games he starts, and if he can't, he'll just bug them. It's hard to make him sad or angry, but when it happens he'll do things like cry or throw a tantrum. 'Abilitys' Discharge - Allows me to shoot a powerfull bolt of electricity from my cheeks as an attack, and it can even paralyze the target. Swift - Allows me to attack at extreme speeds, allowing less time for the target to evade Iron Tail - Allows my tail to be used as a weapon. Swinging it at the target will damage it quite a bit. Dig '''- Allows me to dig underground, allowing me to escape danger and even resurface under the target to damage them. '''Volt Absorb - Allows me to heal if I'm hit by an eletric type attack. Speed - Accommodating for his small stature and strength, I can run really fast and far. Goodbye Fourth Wall - Hay there, reader! How`s it going? 'Items' Zapper Lazer Thing - Built from an old NES Zapper, so it has the look of one. It shoots deadly electric lazers, and is powered by my natural eletric powers. Super Amazing Awesome Gun of Science - A large science gun built to shoot deadly rainbows. Nyan Bazooka - It's a bazooka upgrated to shoot a pixelated nyan cat. Its explosions are rainbow colored. Electro Sword of Win - This sword may be thin, but the metel is really strong, and it cuts through things like butter. I can use my natural electric powers to make electricity run through it. Party Shotty - It's a shotgun that was highly inspired from Pinkie Pie's "Party Canon." It's colored pink with flowers drawn on the sides, and it shoots confetti! Yaay! Plushies - A bunch of plushies of my favorit characters. 'Friends' Rigel Karo Ice Silver Chrono (I'll add more when I can think of more people to add!) 'Quotes' "Stand back! I'm gonna try science!" ~ Right before I do science. "Don't worry ninja! I wont abandon you!"' '' ~ Immediatly abandons ninja after saying that. "Ooooh, I wonder what this does!" ~ Something terrable happens when I use it. "Hiya!" ~ every time I meet with my friends. '''Fighting Quites *Introduction **Quote 1: "Can't we just cuddle?" **Quote 2: "Hiya! I'm your DOOM!" **Quote 3: "I'm gonna science your face off!" *Switching in **Quote 1: "Oooh, A fight! I wonder who's involved!" **Quote 2: "D'aww! Need me to take care if it?" **Quote 3: "You woak me from my nap..." *Winning against Chrono **Quote 1: "This victory brought to you by science!" **Quote 2: "Can't believe you lost? Science can!" **Flawless: "What's that? Magic is better then science? Bahahaha!" *Winning against Ice **Quote 1: "Not fast enough!" **Quote 2: "You'll be okay! Just eat a lemon!" **Flawless: "Sorry Ice! Science is just too awesome!" *Winning against Silver **Quote 1: "Aww, c'mon! Aren't you supposed to be strong?" **Quote 2: "I guess I'll just go kidnap Ninja then!" **Flawless: "What was that you said about cuteness again?" *Winning against Karo **Quote 1: "Aww! better luck next time!" **Quote 2: "Have you been skipping your training?" **Flawless: "Man, whoever is playing as you sucks at this!" *Winning against Rigel **Quote 1: "Ya know, I still haven't had one of your foot rubs!" **Quote 2: "You cannot defeat my fluffehness!" **Flawless: "Oops... I didn't hurt you, did I?" *Winning against Kato (myself) **Quote 1: "Why were you hitting yourself?" **Quote 2: "You're scientifically impossable!" **Flawless: "Wow, I'm awesome!... But I also suck!... I'm confused." 'Moveset ''(Not quite done yet. Still thinking about it.) *'Light attack-' 8 : Pulls a katana, charged with blue electricity out from nowere and swipes it at my apponent, leavine a stream of electricity behind it. *'Light combo-' 8 to 12 : Slices with the electircly charged katana twice, then smash my apponent with Iron Tail. *'Light upper-' 9 : Swings my katana upwards while they're in the air, leaving a blue stream of electricity. *'Light downward-' 8 : Swishes my tail at my apponents feet while I duck. *'Light dash- '''10 : Quickly zooms forward at my apponent with my sword in hand, and slices them as I pass, leaving a blue stream of electricity behind me. *'Light mid-air attack-''' 8 : Twirls around and hit them with my tail in mid-air. *'Heavy attack- '''15 : Pulls out my NES Zapper, and fires electrifid spikes at my apponent. *'Heavy combo-''' 15 to 19 : Fires three shots from my NES Zapper, firing the electrified spikes at my apponent. *'Heavy upper-' 16 : Points my Party Shotty upwards to blast my apponent out of the sky with confetti. *'Heavy downward-' 15 : Points my Parky Shotty at my apponents feet as I duck, firing confetti at them. *'Heavy dash- '''17 : I dart fast at my apponent, and smash him in the face with a giant test tube. *'Heavy mid-air attack-''' 15 : Fires my NES Zapper at them, firing an electrified spike at them. *'Dodge-' : While ducking, Kato will burrow undergrownd. Holding the dodge will allow him to stay under there for a little bit and allow him to move around undergrownd so he can pop up somewere else. *'Specal light-' 100 : I let out a powerfil discharge at my apponent, shocking him severely. *'Specal middle-' 220 : I Grab a keyboard, and beats the apponent with it several times. *'Specal heavy-' 400 : Takes out the Nyan Launcher from nowere and fires it at my apponent. It explodes into a large rainbow explosion of doom. *'Taunt-' : Lets out a giggle as Kato covers his muzzle with his paws. : (I'm left with 586 points. I put 70 points into health, and 516 into speed.) '''Fun Facts *Kato gets relaxed from the sound of thunder. Petting the back of his neck will calm and relax him as well. *Kato likes to steal food from random travlers for the fun of it. *He likes to torture his friend Ninja. He's rather crule that way. *He likes to collect small shiny objects. *Kato likes to dress up, and cosplay. *Kato didn't actually know Karo's name was pronounced KAY-ROW, untill he saw Karo's profile on this wiki. *He loves to eat jelly beans and butterscotch. *Even though Kato likes to run around, he also likes being all snug and cuddly. 'Pictures' 4af2e584M5tUJ9Tz.png|Shiny pachy! My new main picture! ^-^ shiny_pachi_by_bunleaf-d5bddpg.png|^-^ Pink is best color! new.jpg|was a dare. Now it's just cute. d57ecf62d0b95ddffc447eb5b9661ca9.png|Just my main picture. :3 _Pachirisu__by_Sprinkling_stars.jpg|^-^ Pachi pachi! 50_pokemon__20_pachirisu_by_megbeth-d5fv2vy.png|All curled up with da fluffy tail. pachirisu_no_417_by_goldfoxtail-d30ipvs.jpg|All snug! <3 a759867f3578ca13210c40d72b9fae8a.png|X3 this one's just adorable! did_you_miss_me__by_Popsiclette.png|Makin' faces! 823eaa530b479324f8fbb065ef6a51ac.png|Berries! tumblr_m4ccrepplS1qlpahho1_1280.jpg|The whole pachi gang! Pachirisu.full.294400.jpg|Cosplaying as an Emolga! hD4E28351.jpg|This one is just cool. :3 Pachirisu_Samourai_by_Azurdragon.jpg|Sword! full3.jpg|I'm so punny! Hahahaha! Gotta catch 'em all.jpg|Pokemon! tumblr_mk4ugtEZGu1r2wx5to1_1280.png|Aww, wilson. you're so awesome. say_cheese__dashie__by_whitediamondsltd-d5nzeo9.png|Here's some ponies for good measure! 'Music' ~ ^-^ KatoPachi ~